1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to brakes for two wheeled scooters and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various designs for scooter brakes are known but have disadvantages due to complexity, cost, location and ease of use.
What is needed is a design for scooter brakes without such limitations.